Kutaro
Kutaro is the hapless and silent main character and protagonist of Puppeteer. Biography WELL DONE, KUTARO! Once a boy from Earth, Kutaro was abducted by the malevolent Moon Bear King and turned into a puppet without so much as a head on his shoulders. With the aid of an enigmatic witch with her cat and a headstrong pixie named Pikarina, Kutaro found Calibrus, a pair of scissors which could free the souls of others caught by the king. Along his journey, the boy would gain the powers of great heroes, including the defense of a knight, tools of a ninja, strength of a pirate and skills of a wrestler. THE LEGACY OF KUTARO: *''Puppeteer'' Arcade Opening: Kutaro set off to put an end to what he hopes is the last of the Moon Bear King's generals. Narrator: "There once lived a tyrant known only as the Moon Bear King who commanded an army of generals greater than any before them. They collected the souls of Earth's children to serve as his slaves and ordered them to spread chaos throughout the lands of those opposed to his ruling. What the Moon Bear King didn't count on was a boy named Kutaro, who stole the king's prized pair of scissors in an attempt to free the souls of his kin. Though he's done pretty well so far, all things considered, word has spread that a new general remains hidden on Earth and is commanding the souls of some of the planet's greatest warriors! Not one to cower in the face of evil, Kutaro sets off to put an end to what he hopes is the last of the Moon Bear King's generals... even if he did need a little convincing." Rival: Iota Reason: TBA Connection: Both are small, imaginative creatures who are made of different materials (paper & wood) as Iota is a living envelope & Kutaro is a boy turned puppet. Kutaro's scissors Calibrus are most likely to scare Iota. Also, both have the ability to change their own bodies. Iota can fold himself into different shapes, & Kutaro can take off his own head & replace it with a new head. Lastly, both characters' games are going to be released in 2013 so both can be identified as next-generation characters. Ending: Kutaro returns to Moon and saves all children from Earth. The Moon Bear King returns & Kutaro battles against him, using Polygon Man's power. Narrator: "It had been so long since Kutaro's had a fight quite like that. The dynamic pacing, the battle for everyone's souls, the sheer force o-" Pikarina: "Okay, you've had your fun. Now let me tell 'em what happened!" Narrator: "W-What!? B-b-but I'm the narrator! Me! You can't jus-" Pikarina: "So anyway, we took out big, bad what's-his-name, went back to the moon and went back to saving all the boys and girls of the world from that giant fleabag of a king. Oh, and I'm not too sure what happened to Kutaro back there after that last guy croaked, but whatever it was, I get the feeling that the rest of those generals aren't gonna be quite so tough! Come on, Kutaro!" Gameplay *'Quadruple Cut' - - Kutaro will snip with his scissors. * Infernal Cut - or - Kutaro rises just off of the ground and extends his scissors. * Vertical Cut - - Kutaro hoists his scissors upwards and snips. * Slam - - Kutaro's head turns into a bull as he slams,which emits the shockwave. * Sky Cut - (midair) - Kutaro stops in midair and snips with his scissors. Moving the analog stick in conjunction with Square presses will allow Kutaro to fly through the air for a short time. * Air Infernal Cut - or (midair) * Vertical Sky Cut - (midair) - Same as Sky Cut, though Kutaro starts out facing upwards rather than forwards. * Slam/Power Slam - (midair) - Similar to Emmett Graves's, Kutaro emits a larger shockwave when is airborne for more than two thirds of a second before landing. *'Knight's Shield '- - Kutaro`s head turns into a knight as he pulls out a shield which reflects projectiles. *'Hookshot Tug' - or - Kutaro`s head turns into a hook as he throws out a hookshot that grabs the opponent and pulls them towards him. *'Hookshot Slam '- - Kutaro throws out his hookshot at a diagonally upwards angle. Opponent in it's way is slammed against the ground. *'Hookshot Sweep' - - Kutaro sweeps his hookshot across the ground,sweeping nearby opponents on both sides of him off their feet. *'Knights Shield '- (midair) *'Hookshot Tug '- or (midair) *'Hookshot Latch -' (midair) - Kutaro throws out his hookshot directly upwards, pulling him towards the opponent in it's way with a headbutt. *'Hookshot Hoist -' (midair) - Kutaro throws out his hookshot directly downwards, pulling the opponent in it's way towards him. * 'Examination -' - Kutaro stands in place as the player briefly takes control of Pikarina. * 'Toss Bomb -' or - Kutaro's head turns into a ninja as he tosses a bomb. *'Smoke Bomb -' - Kutaro strikes a ninjutsu pose before vanishing in a puff of smoke,teleporting. *'Mine Bomb -' - Kutaro places a bomb at his feet that detonates after three seconds. * 'Examination -' (midair) * 'Arc Bomb -' or (midair) - Same as the ground, though the bomb is initially tossed at an arched angle rather than a mostly straight one. * 'Smoke Bomb -' (midair) *'Mine Bomb -' (midair) * 'Push Bull! -' or - Kutaro pushes the opponent away. *'Suplex Bull! -' - Kutaro lifts the opponent over his head,leaps into the air & does a suplex. *'Elbow Bull! -' - Kutaro leaps into the air and pins the opponent with his elbow *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * 'Free Their Souls -' (Level 1): A string appears in front of Kutaro,which he cuts,which kills the opponents in the path of the string. * 'Show Them Light -' (Level 2): Pikarina shines a lantern on Kutaro,who reflects it with his shield in the form of a thick beam of light that kills any opponents in its way. *'White Castle Assault -' (Level 3): A cutscene shows Kutaro's head turns into a White Castle as he mans the cannon.The screen turns first person view, and Kutaro can shoot everyone by pressing for a short amount of time. Taunts *'Alas, Poor Opponent -' Kutaro takes off whatever head he has on and briefly twirls it on the tip of his arm before putting it back on. *'Tell 'em, Pikarina! -' Pikarina taunts the opponent with one of three randomly chosen quotes below. **"Take 'em down, Kutaro!" **"Do you ever give up?" **"Well, aren't you annoying?" *'Strike a Pose -' Kutaro sticks Calibrus into the ground and strikes a random pose before picking Calibrus up again. Idle Animations * Kutaro taps the ground twice with Calbrus. * Kutaro looks around at his surroundings. Heihachi Level 3 Animation * Kutaro squirms in his chains as Pikarina tries to pull them loose. Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction *'Act Start -' A small sphere of yellow powder dissipates after Kutaro leaps on scene, much like how he enters certain locations in his home game. *'Rough Landing -' A headless Kutaro tumbles on scene next to a head that he promptly puts on. *'Raise the Curtains -' A set of curtains unfolds to reveal Kutaro hoisting Calibrus over his head followed by two snips and a glance to the audience. *'Meet Calibrus -' Kutaro stands facing away from the camera before glancing towards it and turning himself towards the audience as he lifts Calibrus up into view. Winning Screen *'Act Clear -' Kutaro finds himself surrounded by yellow powder as he leaps up into the air, much like how he exits certain locations in his home game. *'Victory Stance -' Kutaro strikes a pose curiously similar to that of the Superbot logo. *'Pixie Taunt -' Pikarina mugs the camera and makes a raspberry noise. *'Yes! -' Kutaro jumps for joy. Losing Screen *When using 'Act Clear -' A headless Kutaro twirls and falls to the ground. *When using 'Victory Stance -' Kutaro falls facefirst to the ground. *When using 'Pixie Taunt -' Kutaro tries to limp away from the scene. *When using 'Yes! -' Kutaro cowers in fear under the Moon Bear King´s shadow. Results Screen * Win: Kutaro smiles to the audience holding Calibrus over his shoulder. * Lose: Pikarina holds her head in shame over Kutaro's lifeless, headless body. Victory Music '''Well Done (unlocked at rank 4) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vedry2aAN1E (0:13 - 0:20) By Calibrus (unlocked at rank 45) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDQ0j8e13_E (0:11 - 0:23) Minion Rank 7: Pikarina Rank 8: Moon Bear King Costumes Hero of the Moon Kutaro in his default appearance. (Heads: Kutaro, Bull, Knight, Hook, Ninja, White Castle) *'Blue skin - '''Blue hair, brown torso, grey pants *'White skin - 'White hair, red torso, black pants *'Black skin - 'Black hair, blue torso, green pants Eastern Puppet Kutaro wearing Eastern-themed clothes. (Heads: Panda, Taiko Drum, Koi-Nobori, Sushi, Paper Lantern, Octopus) *'Black skin - 'White torso, black pants *'Yellow skin - 'Red torso, yellow pants *'Blue skin - 'Red torso, blue pants Creepy Puppet Kutaro wearing Halloween-themed clothes. (Heads: Skull, Bat, Pumpkin, Spider, Reaper, Black Castle) *'Violet skin - 'Black torso, violet pants *'Grey skin - 'Grey torso, black pants *'Grey/Violet skin - '''Grey torso, violet pants Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:First-Party Characters